Naruto's Surprise
by SomethingLikeFate
Summary: Its Naruto's birthday, and Sakura finds the perfect gift. oneshot. NO NARUSAKU, but hints of Sasusaku if you squint. R&R please


**Hey minna! so...guess what? SUPER-FLUFFY-AWESOME-TIME-ONESHOT! **

**Kids in the back round: Yay~!**

**Saki-chan: that's right! Ok people, so I was online today looking up Japanese baking (because I'm watching Yumeiro Pattesiere and all there perfect baking is so mocking) and guess what I found? An instant ramen museum. And guess who I thought of first?**

**Sasuke: The dobe.**

**Saki-chan: well actually I thought of me first! ^_^' but Naruto came shortly after, I swear!**

**Sakura: So is this supposed to be a surprise?**

**Saki-chan: Thats right! So keep your mouth shut! Sigh...another one of those times I wish I lived in Japan...oh well. I hope you guys enjoy this! Oh, and... **

_**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO NOT OWN MOMOFUKU ANDO INSTANT RAMEN MUSEUM. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS, PLEASE DO NOT SUE FOR THE USE OF THIS PLACE OR THESE CHARACTERS. THANK YOU!**_

**Oh, and its obviously AU, because this wasn't around in Naruto's time lol. Enjoy!**

_**

* * *

**_I raced off toward the team meeting spot. It was the first day that Sasuke was off probation, and I'm totally ready to kick some Uchiha butt.

I was running for a good twenty minutes when I stopped short at the ramen stand. I gave it a quick once over.

I forgot something.

'_What am I forgetting?'_

_**'How the hell should I know? Ever since Sasuke got back you've been a mess. You gotta CHILL!'**_

_'Easy for you to say. But seriously...think, Sakura, think...'_

_**'Hmmm...ok lets see what I got. We stopped at a ramen stand...'**_

And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Today was Uzumaki Naruto's, my best guy friend's, birthday.

Oh crap.

_**'AHAHAHA! I can't believe you forgot!'**_

_'You _knew? _Why the hell didn't you say anything?'_

_**'Um, hello? I live for this type of entertainment. Telling you would have been a total downer.'**_

_'Forget you! I gotta think of something!'_

So I thought.

Naruto, orange, ramen, crazy, hyper.

Naruto, blonde, stupid, ramen.

Naruto, idiot, ramen.

Naruto, ramen.

Ramen...

I got it.

What would be a better gift for Naruto then ramen? The boy practically lives for it. Everyday for lunch and dinner he sits here, at Ichiraku's, either on a date with Hinata, who finally got together after several attempts at match making, or with Sai, Kakashi, Sasuke, and I.

It was perfect.

I walk into Ichiraku's and immediately spot the old man, working hard wiping tables.

"Um, excuse me?" I say as I walk closer.

He looks up and when he recognizes me he smiles.

"Why hello there! Where's Naruto? Don't tell me he converted you too."

I laughed at that. I've had enough ramen to last me a lifetime.

"No, he hasn't. Actually, today is his birthday, and I was wondering if you would give me a set. Maybe with all your flavors?"

He stops cleaning and puts his hand on his chin, obviously thinking. I was a little shocked. I didn't think he would have to think about it. I mean, it's just one cup of every flavor, and it wasn't like I refused to pay or anything.

A little over a minute later, he put his hand down and smiled at me.

"Actually miss, I think I have something a little better for you. I'll be right back." He walked back into the storage room.

I sat on one of the bar stools. What could be better than every flavor of ramen that he owns? I mean, it had to be about 20 different flavors. Beef, miso, pork...

"Here ya go."

I snapped my attention back to the old man. He was holding five pieces of paper in his hands. They were small and rectangular. I looked at him puzzled.

He chuckled.

"Well, go on then, take 'em. I have work to do ya know."

I reached in my pocket to pull out some money, but he shook his head.

"Just keep 'em. I wasn't gonna use them anyway. Just promise me that Naruto enjoys himself."

I nodded, then grabbed the papers out of his hand and looked them over.

They were tickets.

But not just any old tickets.

Tickets to Momofuku Ando Instant Ramen Museum. **(A/N: By the way, admission to the museum is free, but I like the ticket idea better ^_^)**

This just might make Naruto drop dead.

* * *

I got to our meeting spot with a grin on my face. My team members turn to look at me.

"Sakura, where have you been? You're even later than me, if that's possible," Kakashi states

"Yeah Sakura-chan! What's up with that? You were supposed to be here two hours ago!" Naruto yells, enthusiastic as always.

I feigned a look of hurt.

"Why Naruto, my dear, sweet, goofball. I guess all the trouble I went through to get you a birthday present goes unappreciated," Naruto brightened at the word present. I continue, "I might as well just take them back..." I trail off and take a step back.

"Wait! Nooo Sakura-chan I didn't mean it! Please don't take it back!" Naruto screamed, with anime tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Well alright. Here."

I shoved the tickets in his face. His smile faltered for a second.

"Wow Sakura-chan! Pretty papers with ramen on them! Thanks."

I give Naruto a soft smile. He may be an idiot, but he's always humble and kind.

"No you idiot, read them."

I watched as his eyes scanned the paper from right to left. (**A/N: In Japan, they read right to left ^_^)**

Naruto's eyes went wide and the five pieces of paper gently floated toward the ground.

"A-a-a-a...r-ramen...museum?"

I nod.

His eyes brightened immediately, and he started hopping around.

"WOOHOOOOO! I'M GOING TO A RAMEN MUSEUM! THERE'S GONNA BE SO MUCH RAMEN! EVEN MORE THAN THE OLD MAN HAS AT ICHIRAKU'S! YES!"

Sasuke gave me a look that said 'how did you pull this off?'

I just smiled.

* * *

The ride to Osaka was long and annoying, seeing as how Naruto just wouldn't stop talking.

(**Lets just pretend that they can go there... -cough-)**

"This is gonna be SO cool! I mean for real! Thanks so much for this Sakura-chan!"

"_**Oh. My. GOD! Is this the twentieth time he thanked us or what?"**_

"_Actually, it's the twenty third..."_

"_**Someone PLEASE shoot me!"**_

"_Not a bad idea..." _

When we got to the building, Naruto screamed.

Loud.

Outside the building was a statue of Momofuku Ando-san, creator of Instant noodles.

"OHMIGOSH! IT'S ANDO-SAMA! CREATER OF THE HOLIEST OF HOLY...INSTANT RAMEN!"

Sai stared at Naruto.

"Well, we are at a ramen museum, dickless. It's expected for the creator to appear somewhere."

"SHUT UP SAI-TEME! DON'T RUIN THIS FOR ME!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Dobe, stop screaming before we get kicked off the premises."

Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his shoulders. He stomped his feet all the way into the building. Then all you can hear is squealing.

Loud squealing.

"OMG! THERE HAS TO BE EVERY FLAVOR OF RAMEN DISPLAYED OUT HERE!"

All the walls were covered in boxes of different ramen. All the kinds you could imagine.

As Naruto practically ran over other guests to see, Kakashi and Sai went to chase after them.

Which left me and Sasuke.

Alone.

"You know, you must really care about that idiot to put yourself through this torture to see him happy."

I glanced to my left where Sasuke was. He was staring intently at one particular box of ramen on the wall. I couldn't help but notice the way his shirt clung loosely to his shoulders.

I jumped when he caught me staring at him.

"Well, he is my best friend. And we all know that he loves ramen. So why not."

Sasuke studied me for a few moments before closing his eyes, taking a deep breath, and walking away.

I blinked. What just happened here?

"TEME! SAKURA-CHAN! COME QUICK! THEY HAVE A MAKE YOUR OWN RAMEN SECTION! OMG OMG OMG!"

I sighed as I ran to catch up with Sasuke. I put as little distance between as I could. He didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed content with the situation.

I smiled.

* * *

After making his own ramen, and buying tons of it at the gift shop, we finally left. **(A/N: I have no idea if they have a gift shop. But for the sake of the story, it shall be!) **

"Sakura-chan, this was the best day ever! Thank you so much!" He pulled me into a hug, and started rambling about how he was going to make my birthday the best I'd ever seen. I glanced over my shoulder to see Sasuke staring at me. I smiled at him, and he nodded at me.

This actually was a good day.

The best part, if I do say so myself, was seeing Naruto's truly happy, excited and child-like expression. It was something that not even a thousand cups of ramen are worth.

And as he skipped the whole way home, I couldn't help but think that I would do it one hundred times over, as long as he was happy.

Because that's what friends are for, ne?

* * *

**So how was that little friendship rendition? I know, shame on me for the hints of SasuSaku, but I couldn't help it! I live for it! Review please?**


End file.
